Wind and Windmill
by darkwings13
Summary: He never had much faith in anything other than power & knowledge. Bonds could be easily broken, people could easily fall. But like the wind that would always return to the windmill, he loved her eternally. Orochimaru after all, never believed in investing time in anything fleeting. Orotsu (LEMON)


**Darkwings13: This is an accompanying lemon to my main story, Winds of Change, at the end of chapter 43. You don't necessarily need to read that to understand what's happening here. It's very simply a hot work of smut for lovely pervy readers who ship Orotsu, brought to you by this even pervier writer :) Just a quick sentence to establish the setting. Oro and Tsu are on a mission in a very far and distant cold snow land, and they're staying at the mansion of a merchant whose sick wife is being looked after by Tsunade. The two just stumbled on a hint of a dangerous forbidden technique and Tsunade is worried about Oro wanting to go after it. They're currently secretly dating (Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Tsu's grandmother are the only ones that know) after Tsunade had persuaded him to try with her and they're also pretending to be an eloped couple to go undercover on the mission.**

* * *

Is there anything in this world that is not spoiled by death and decay? That was the foundation question that Orochimaru had built his life on ever since his parents died. It hurt every day; the moment he woke up to the empty house to the moment he dropped back down to sleep with no one knowing or caring. He could have died and none would have been the wiser. What was really painful however was seeing the other kids at the Academy being lovingly picked up and carried home and he had mused with a bitterness that was no five years old should have, _"People only realize what they have once it's gone"._

He couldn't deny that he longed for the warmth of a family again. But he was also too afraid to hope. Hope... only brought disappointment. This world was too cruel and he didn't want to experience that pain ever again. So he pushed people away. It's better to be alone, he had come to believe. You can't cry over something you never have after all.

Tsunade disagreed. _"Sometimes you gotta take risks, like in gambling,"_ she had said.

He had scoffed and then insinuated that she should stop gambling with her seemingly terrible luck. It was foolish of him as she cracked his head and knocked him out in the next second. Fate had a strange sense of humor because in the very end he fell in love with her, despite knowing the risks involved with a romantic relationship. It was a gamble and if he lost, he feared that his already broken heart would shatter completely. He already thought it was beyond saving once his parents died but what little spark of life that was left, was genuine and sincere even if he didn't show it.

Tsunade believed that she could heal his heart and slowly... gradually, she did. From the little things like figuring out antidotes to his poisons to speed up his research, to rambunctiously declaring team sleepovers at his house (she was princess of the village and could break a man in half with a thumb, and she always brought good food and books from the Senju private library to appease him) because she hated the loneliness in it, to going out of her way to studying up on serpent's behaviour and anatomy to look out for him (she constantly tried to keep him warm, knowing that he shunned the cold like his snakes). All the little things she did for him built up his affection for her over the years and he had to admit that there was no one else that could hold his attention like she did. She was brilliant, her witty tongue matching his on an equal level and he admired her bluntness and strength. He had never cared for the more gentle and demure girls after growing up with her. She was utterly refreshing with her straightforward mannerism and was never afraid to admit what she wanted. He admired that quality greatly. She gave it her all to be with him no matter how much he pushed her away and in a way, it reminded him of himself, never giving up on his own dream of mastering every technique in the world.

Orochimaru brushed back the red curtains of a window in the dining room, watching soft white snow drift down to cover the ground. This land was white... so very white. It was pure, far away from the greed and lies of the Shinobi world. Beneath the coldness of winter's touches, was the warmth from simple villagers who were all for cooperation to survive in this land. On this mission here, he and Tsunade too were supposed to cooperate and support one another. Lend each other their strength and warmth. Yet...

He sighed, his breath misting the glass window slightly, blurring the dark purple and orange skies that were dotted with stars and clinging onto the last bit of light from the dying sun. They had been 'involved' for nearly two years now. Overall, they've been together since they were children and grew up with each other. He had grown comfortable around her and Jiraiya and sometimes, he regretted it. Just like right now. If only he had pretended to be disinterested in the kinjutsu that was lurking out there somewhere in those cold woods, Tsunade wouldn't be mad at him for wanting to pursue it and putting himself in danger. Her anger wasn't wrong since the point of being here was to get to spend time with each other, be given a short break from all of their responsibilities and have the chance to be public with their relationship. Something they couldn't do at home because he was below her in rank, being an orphan, clanless and indebted to the village for having raised him while she was from a noble clan and direct descendant of the founder of the village. Until he could rise higher in rank to be Anbu, he couldn't court her without disapproval from the rest of the village. Still, her anger right now wasn't something he needed at the moment.

There was no reward without risk. He needed power, and losing anything that held valuable knowledge was not an option. As soon as he thought that, however, he regretted it. There was already so many lies and blood in his life. He didn't want the few good things, especially his relationship with Tsunade, to be spoiled by it. Even if they didn't see eye to eye on certain matters, everything should be real.

It was hard for him to drop his mask and wall. It was always easier to not care then it was. But fate liked to toy with people and so, he was put on a team with a golden-hearted perverted idiot who always tried to look out for him, a father figure who loved him as if he was his very own flesh and blood, and lastly... a fiery passionate woman that brimmed with life and love, always taking the first step and always waited for him. He respected her incredible strength, her intelligence that rivaled even his, and her stubborn willfulness. He was not an easy man to be close to. His parents' deaths had crushed him and that despair and bitterness had seeped out from his heart to his every glance and words. But still, his team care for him.

Most of all... was her. She was the closest thing Konoha had to royalty. The princess of the village, the esteemed grand-daughter of the first, the grandniece of the second, Lord Third's very own student. She held the title of the Most Beautiful Kunoichi in the five nations. She could have anyone she wanted. She could have picked Jiraiya who loved her with all of his heart despite his perverted and inappropriate tendencies. She could be marrying a Kage from another village and have her promised life of continued luxuries and be blessed by the village for obtaining a powerful alliance. But she had picked him since they were kids, the frosty serpent who had nothing besides a sharp inquisitive mind. She gave up so much for him. She wasn't even in her twenties and she had tried to look for a way to look young forever because she knew he only appreciated things that were eternal and undying. When he found out, he finally understood the term 'breathless' as his throat constricted with emotion.

To this day, he still wondered what she had seen in him. He was always causing her pain with his ambitions and lust for power, and he wished that he could be a more worthy partner for her. He cared... but he didn't think he cared enough, to be honest. Just like right now, while she was stuffing herself sick with ice cream (he was thankful that at least she wasn't getting drunk on sake because that would be very imposing on their current host), he was hiding away and avoiding her just because she didn't agree with him. Nonetheless, even if she didn't agree, she still insisted that she was going to come with him to worry over him and help him find that kinjutsu. She was too good for him, honestly.

Orochimaru straightened up and deftly began heading back towards their shared bedroom, the one thing he had gotten right on this mission to make her happy. She was having fun pretending to be an eloped couple and it was only the second day here before he ruined it for her by wanting to track down some killer who had knew a cursed kinjutsu. He didn't spend enough time with her and this mission was one of the few rare chances they got now that their team has disbanded. He shouldn't want to track down some kinjutsu on such a dangerous magnitude. The bodies they found had no cuts or bruise on them and yet they had somehow died. He shouldn't be pursuing something like this. He knew that if either she or Jiraiya attempted something like this, he'd be worried sick as well. If... he had a family with her, he couldn't afford to be so irresponsible for if something happened to him, she and any children they had together would have to go through the same pain he felt when his parents were killed.

"Am I really that selfish?" he asked himself, finally reaching their bedroom. He turned the doorknob and slowly stepped inside, blinking at the dark room. The curtains were all down and only the light of the fireplace crackling away on the right side of the room allowed him to see anything. No... not quite. The bathroom door was half ajar, and what looked like candle light was seeping out into the luxurious room. His eyes widened slightly to see her half white shirt, short red skirt and leg mesh making a trail into the bathroom.

He was a genius only seen once in a decade. That's what Sarutobi-sensei liked to say alot of the times (like the one time Jiraiya set his own pants on fire from a fire technique). However, it took him a whole thirty seconds before it clicked in his brain that Tsunade was taking a bath. She was taking a bath and she was naked. She was naked. Holy stars she was naked.

His heart drummed inside his chest when he caught a peek of pink panties lying on the floor inside and he made to rush back out of the room. After all, she nearly killed Jiraiya for peeking on her. Both arms were broken and more than half of his internal organs were ruptured. Granted, he was currently her boyfriend and she had subtly (and sometimes not so subtly) hinted that she wanted to be physically intimate with him, but still, he was not going to take the risk to die for something like this. That, and he had to concede to the point that he was abit of a nerd and would rather risk his neck to peek into forbidden archives than at the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Another reason was that he was clueless on what to do with a gorgeous naked woman and he didn't want to look stupid. Orochimaru, genius and esteemed scholar of Konoha was not going to look stupid. He'd sooner set his hair on fire.

But before he could take another step, he heard a soft cry. It sounded like a wounded animal. It... couldn't be coming from the strongest kunoichi he's ever known, could it? Nervous and worried, he edged over to the door and peeked in. He was completely caught off guard to see Tsunade staring at the wall and sniffling as she sat in the giant circular bathtub that was topped with a thick layer of bubbles. The candles stylishly placed around the edges of the bathtub showed that her eyes were crinkling, like she was trying to blink away the tears or hold them in. Her soft pink lips trembled and she exhaled shakily, as if she struggling to regain her composure. His beautiful fierce lioness had been reduced to a mewling wounded kitty, and it was all his doing. Sometimes, he really did wonder if she would have been better off with Jiraiya. She had told him in private once that she didn't have faith Jiraiya would be faithful to her since he was very easily smitten and that he seemed to enjoy his life womanizing. Just like she couldn't resist gambling, how can she expect him to resist what was natural for him? But why hadn't she also questioned his lust for power, which might hurt her even more than Jiraiya's perversion towards women.

"Tsunade..." Orochimaru stood outside the door, watching her silently cry. His gut twisted inside him and he suddenly felt incredibly ill, knowing that he was the reason for her sorrow.

Slowly, he walked in, his emotionless mask cracking at the sight of her looking so incredibly vulnerable. Once he reached her side, he got down on his knees and leaned over the edge of the tub, his pale fingers brushing at her wet cheeks.

"Orochimaru..." she hiccoughed, leaning into his touch. With tearful eyes, she said, "It's always like this. You're always worrying me."

"I know," he said softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and cried. "Why can't you put me first? I know you're doing this because you also just want the technique for yourself." Hitting the soapy bubble filled water, she said in frustration. "I don't want this life anymore. I don't want any of it! I just want to be a simple woman and live with the person she loves. I'd give all of it up to be with you. But sometimes I think that you wouldn't do the same for me."

He himself had wondered if he cared more about power or his loved ones. The question was difficult and he tried to keep it at the back of his mind, allowing it to fester in the darkness. But at this moment, seeing how much he had hurt the one who had always waited and loved him, he could say for certain that it was her. "Look at me." When she shook her head, he repeated his request. "Look at me, Tsunade." He tugged gently at her wet shoulders and when she finally faced him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, he said, "You are everything to me. It's the truth." Leaning forward, he gently kissed her lips, tasting the salt from the tears. She hesitated, but only for a few brief seconds before kissing him back. He felt her arms wound around his neck as she pulled him into the tub with her, making the hot water splash over the side. He tensed up at the wonderful warmth of the waters and her exquisite flesh. Her hair was a radiant halo, the edges swirling around her like liquid gold. Her skin slicked with water and dotted by perfumed bubbles, burnished by the candle light. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

He pushed her back against the other side of the tub, their tongues battling for dominance. She may be physically stronger than him in every other area, but his tongue was not going to lose this. As he pushed it into her mouth and his fingers dug into her shapely hips, she moaned into his mouth while he tasted strawberries in hers, the taste making him crave it like nothing else ever had. When they finally had to break apart to breathe, he cupped her beautiful face and watched as water droplets and some stray tears cascaded down her soft skin, disappearing into the crest of her breasts that was hidden to him by the bubbles.

Tsunade felt her heart speed up slightly when she saw his gaze grow hungry. "Orochimaru..."

He brought his lips close to hers once more and breathed, "I want you, Tsunade." His voice was like velvet, brushing across her naked skin and making her squeeze her legs together uncomfortably.

She blushed and looked away, her usual tomboyish attitude completely absent. She was beginning to realize how erotic and sensual the whole situation was now that she wasn't crying her heart out. Her, completely naked and pressed up against Orochimaru, in a softly lit bathroom from the candles glowing around them. Struggling to find her voice, she whispered, "I don't want my first time to come from pity."

He smiled and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head back to expose her neck. She felt her stomach tighten up as he leaned in to rubbed his nose against the skin before gently licking it with his long tongue, drawing a sharp gasp from her.

"Pity is far from it," he whispered, leaning over her, tasting her desire on his tongue. "Right now, this snake wants to tempt the princess, seduce her..." His fingers brushed across her stomach, teasing her and making her squirm. "This snake wants everything from you, hime."

"Aren't you... nervous?" she asked, brushing back his long wet hair.

He smiled. "Just the sight of seeing your panties on the floor sent my heart racing. But right now, I feel perfectly at home. Holding you like this feels nothing but natural." He tugged gently on her jeweled necklace, his hand brushing her breast at the same time.

She half smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Do I look ugly? My eyes always get all blotchy when I cry."

"I didn't fall for you for your looks," he reminded her gently. Pecking her on the forehead, he breathed, "I love your strength, will, passion and your love for me. I am not a rock, I can tell when someone is good to me. The reason why we're together now is because you've shown me that how faithfully the windmill can wait for the wind. It's what I love best about you."

"For just waiting?" she said, her cheeks pink.

"You've waited enough." He pressed against her alittle more firmly, his hand going to her back and rubbing out slow sensual circles. "Now tell me, Tsunade Senju," he said, his voice growing deeper and huskier. "What is your answer? Should I give in to my heart's desire tonight?" One hand moved up to cup her face. "Or should it be my turn to wait? I don't want you to have regrets about this moment nor do I want to take advantage of you when you're sad."

"Take me." With no hesitation, she stood up, letting the waters and bubbles slide down her body, revelling in the way he was looking at her as he slowly stood up to have the waters come to his hips. She kissed him hard and began yanking on the white belt under the waters, her hand tangling into his wet black hair. All she could taste was green tea in his mouth, all she could smell was the beautiful scent of lavender and vanilla, and all she could feel was his hands touching every part of her skin. If the esteemed clans and council knew what they were doing right now, they might just all have a heart attack. But she could be going to hell for all she care; nothing was going to stop this serpent from corrupting this princess in the most blissful and sinful way possible, she thought as she threw back her head to let him trail kisses up her neck.

"You are mine tonight," he growled hungrily against her lips, his golden serpent eyes dilating in lust.

"All yours," she murmured, taking his hand and placing it over her heart.

He paused with his lips at her tender throat, feeling her life-giving organ go at a steady quick beat under the palm of his hand. His other hand moved to hold hers that was struggling with his white fabric belt. "All mine," he repeated softly, smiling slightly as she fidgeted from the sudden stop to their action. It was her tone of voice when she said 'All yours' that made him slow down. She was trusting him with her precious first time, and giving herself up to him entirely. He wanted to savour this moment and have her feel special. He needed to take it slow and carefully observe her no matter how much his own ache called to him. He understood her personality perfectly, even just a quirk of her eyebrows allowed him to know exactly what she was thinking. He wanted to understand her body just as well, and he gently shushed her again when she fidgeted, the steamy water rippling at their waist.

"Hush," he soothed, pulling slightly away to allow his eyes to roam over her once more. Though she had stood up to show the upper half of her body, a few bubbles still clung stubbornly to her skin, hiding some intimate parts from his sight. But he couldn't deny that it was unintentionally sexy, as if she was teasing him. The foamy bubbles were covering her nipples, only leaving a lush plump top and curvy bottom for him to see. It was enough to heat up his entire body however, and had made him slowly stand up in awe at the beautiful work of art that she was. "Tell me," he said quietly, bring his slender fingers over to touch her stomach. He dipped a finger into her shivering belly button and leaned in close. "Do you have any plans tonight?" When she shook her head, he breathed, "Good. Because you're not leaving my sight until the sun comes up."

Slowly, he moved his hands up and hesitantly cupped her breasts as he rested his head against her crook of her neck. She stiffened up immediately and braced her arms behind her, holding onto the edges of the circular tub. When she calmed down somewhat, he lifted them experimentally, feeling their weight and softness. "Do you ever get back pain?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I just buy good bras," she said, her mouth dry, wanting him to be alittle rougher and intimate with her breasts. The way he was feeling them felt more like a medical examination. As if he was taking a record of things like weight and size. "Orochimaru," she said breathily. "Can you... explore with more passion? I feel like I'm your research notes."

He almost barked in laughter. "If that is what you wish, hime." He slid two fingers up on each breast, popping bubbles before he touched her nipples. When she buckled, he began rolling them in each hand and said slyly, "Should I slow down?"

It felt so good as he squeezed and twisted her nipples gently between his slender finger, brushing the tip softly before giving them a quick pinch. He made sure she could never adjust and he kept her breasts throbbing and sensitive as he played with them with the same fascination a child would have for a brand new toy. He wore a look she usually saw when he got his hands on a new technique and she was surprised he could have the same look with her breasts in his hands. She panted, "Stop touching me and I'll... I'll..." His hands then spread to grabbed as much flesh as possible before he began to massage them. She trembled as she looked down at what his hands were doing, the sight adding even more to the erotic experience. Her body responded well to the ministrations as her cunt throbbed and pulsed with heat. Peeking at her boyfriend, she could see the look of enlightened satisfaction on his face. He loved learning and must be enjoying her reactions. "Orochimaru," she panted. "You sneaky snake. Always acting so romantically and sexually challenged and now... oh it feels so good."

"I've always been a fast learner, especially when it comes to understanding _special_ subjects," he flirted, his pale cheeks slightly pink. He was still rather nervous but there was no denying that he was drawn to what they were doing. The curiosity he felt over a matter that he had no experience in, drove him to be bold; calling to his ingrained urge to explore and discover. The way she was encouraging and reacting in such a positive light also helped to soothe his worries in messing up.

"Calling me special is an understatement, but thank you," she purred as she pushed her breasts further into his skillful hands. Her heart skipped a beat when he bent his head and rubbed his nose against her soft breasts.

"Enough talk and just enjoy, hime. Don't interrupt me in satisfying my curiosity in knowing your body."

"Orochi." She flushed red and whispered, "But... surely you must have a fire that burns in you like every other man."

"Carnal desires have always been a secondary thought to me. Knowledge of your body right now is what I desire," he whispered, flicking his tongue on the soft skin. "I want _all_ of you. I'm going to do this right, understand?"

His words made her nipples harden and her cunt pulse with need. It made her feel sexy, desired, loved and to see him breaking control because of her was a huge turn on. She had never felt more powerful and beautiful as he ran his fingers through her golden wet hair and breathed heavily. Pulling him down so that the waters covered them back up to the shoulders, she pressed her body flat against his, offering it all to him. She cried out when she felt his fingers stroke and rub at her most private parts. The water splashing around them, the warm sensation and the pleasurable movement of his fingers was making her lose her mind. She almost didn't feel him lick at her neck before sinking his sharp teeth down into her skin to give her a love bite. "Orochi!" she jerked at the sting and touched her neck. "I'm bleeding!"

He licked his lips, pleased with marking her as his. "I am a lucky man to have tasted high quality Senju blood. It's deliciously sweet." When she pouted, he grinned and began to gently suckle the wound. The soft tongue lapping at the open wound felt good and she slowly relaxed back into his arms. His fingers resumed moving and touching her cunt and she mewled into his ear as it throbbed and pulsed with need. Her hand tightened over his firm back and she began trying to rub her breasts against his for further stimulation. He seemed to know what she was thinking as he pulled back and blindly began to find her breasts with his mouth. When he found a nipple, he latched onto it and began sucking, his eyes closed in content as if he was a cat that had just found a bowl of sweet milk. Her toes instantly curled from the double stimulation and she thrust her chest further into his mouth. His expert tongue massaged her nipple in between his sucking and he finally pressed a single finger into her entrance to begin touching the innermost part of her body.

She gasped and trembled from the foreplay and slowly, she reached over to play with her other breast as he continued to lavish his attention on the other one and her cunt. For her first time, she was completely blown back by how erotic the experience was and she was so glad to have waited for him to be her first. His sense of curiosity had been something she had always found rather endearing and she could still remember all the times he would pause on their missions to study new plants and animals. Sometimes, those dazzling golden eyes would move over to her and analyze her as well. Every single time, she would always feel a pleasant tingling from catching the attention of her quiet and mysterious teammate. "Orochimaru... please, please look at me," she panted. What he said next almost sent her over the edge.

"I've always looked at you." He dropped her nipple from his mouth and looked at her, his eyes glinting like brilliant stars and making her knees weak before pulling his hand away, making her feel empty. Holding his hand up, he licked at his fingers, his brows furrowed like he was figuring out the flavor. "You taste like a ripe woman," he purred finally, sucking off his fingers. "It's delicious, hime. Also, I've just realized that this bubble soap you've used is edible."

"It is?!" Her eyes widened and she then understood why he could so easily lick at her body.

"Aren't we lucky?" he mused, cupping her ass and breathing onto her lips.

She kissed him hard and growled, "Enough with those clothes on. Off now."

"Bossy princess," he said, sucking on her tongue as they stood up to let the waters come back to their hips. "You're so enticing when you're demanding." The candles around the edges of the bathtub were beginning to burn out and he brushed his nose against the burnished sweet skin, like a snake that was seeking comfort and warmth. He nibbled at her throat gently before he began to untie his white belt. As the white fabric drifted away, he shrugged off his purple shirt and smiled as she immediately helped him take off the protective metal mesh.

"You look as delicious as the food you make," she said, admiring the toned chest. He was lean and with clothes on, had an androgynous build. With it off, there was no mistaking the very masculine and yet beautiful man standing before her. Like the deceptively gorgeous serpents he summoned, the muscles he had was toned and lovely, his abs firm and chiseled. She moved her hands over to his left arm, tracing out the elegantly drawn summoning tattoo on his arm. The deep black ink only served to highlight how lovely and pale his skin was.

He looked away for a moment and shyly put a hand on his chest. "To be honest... I had once wished I could be like Jiraiya while we were going through our growth spurt. He was taller, bigger and-"

"In my eyes, there was only ever you."

Orochimaru turned back and when he saw her honesty, he sighed pleasantly. "You please me greatly, you know that?" He pulled her close and kissed her, his hand wandering down her back to lay butterfly touches upon her perky bottom, making her giggle slightly into his mouth. Slowly he began to grind into her while swaying his hips sensually like a seductive snake, relishing in the fire that grew in his belly as their bodies and tongues danced.

"That feels good," she purred, crushing her breasts against his naked chest. "But..." She moved to squeeze his own clothed bottom and grinned when he twitched from the contact. She tugged on his pant that was under the waters. "Shirt's off, now it's the pants."

He smirked and said slyly, "I'm going to make you work these off yourself." He pulled himself back and lifted himself up to seat himself on the edge of the tub.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "A challenge?"

"Perhaps," he replied smoothly. He watched as she picked up the white fabric belt and went over to tie it around his eyes.

"Challenge accepted," she said in a sultry voice.

He stayed still and wondered what she was doing when she spread some kind of creamy substance over his chest. Sniffing, he realized it was liquid bathsoap. What he didn't expect next was her practically falling into his lap and his arms straightened behind him to brace their weight. "Tsunade?" He clammed up immediately when he felt her use her breasts to wash him. His nipples tightened and his breath caught in his throat at what she was doing. The both of them had always been creative and intelligent but this was definitely surpassing his expectations. He suppressed the urge to groan when she intentionally weighed her breasts down on his crotch and he had to admit she was doing a good job in tempting him to drop his pants. He had always considered himself immune to enemy kunoichis' seductions but now he was starting to question himself.

"Cat got your tongue for once," he heard her teased as she continued to wash him.

"I was just miffed that I couldn't withstand the temptations," he said, his mouth dry. "Jiraiya always fell for them but not me."

"That's because _I'm_ the one tempting you."

He smiled and pulled her up to kiss her, running his tongue along her pearly teeth as she moaned into his mouth. "True. You're the only woman... no, the only person alive I am attracted to. Who can match my intelligence besides you? No one else can provide me with stimulating conversations either."

"I can provide you something more stimulating than a conversation," she said flirtatiously, licking the edges of his mouth and playing with the fabric of his blindfold.

She had always been a blunt and bold woman but he was still startled when she grabbed onto his crotch and began rubbing it. "Tsunade," he hissed as his body betrayed him. With his sight blocked, it felt like every other sense, especially touch, was magnified by ten fold.

"I'm taking them off."

He couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. Either his pants would tear or he'd just bruise his fingers from her incredible strength. The water and air lapping at his exposed manhood fired up his nerves and he made a small sound in the back of his throat. "Tsunade-" A single touch from her hand froze the breath in his lungs and he could feel her examine it intently as she gently stroked and touched him.

Tsunade swallowed nervously as she gauged at his size and length. His cock was a slightly dark shade than the rest of his body and it pointed upward like a waiting pet snake as she aroused him with her touches. Fine dark hair crowned his manhood and she tested his scrotum the way he had done to her breasts. From what she was seeing, he was definitely excelling in length and the width was also a good size. Her cheeks flushed, wondering if she could even fit him inside her and she could feel herself grow slightly nervous. Still, she could feel herself grow wet at the sight of the beautiful cock and wondered how it would feel to have it fill her up.

"Tsunade," he groaned, bucking into her hand as she continued to slowly stroke and occasionally pump him for the next few minutes. "I'm reaching my limits, hime."

She let go and pulled him back into the waters that came up to their hips. Taking off the blindfold, she let him drink the sight of her body once more and said, "Good, because if you back out now after turning me on like this, I'll break every bone in your body."

His lips curved. "We don't want that now, would we? You'd have to make yourself come." He kissed her hard on the lips as he began to spread her legs. With the water's help to lighten her weight, he placed a firm hand under her buttocks to lift her and with the other hand, he moved it to guide himself to her entrance, her folds parting like the petals of a flower at his intrusion. The touch made his temperature spike up to dangerous levels and he could feel his mouth go dry at the realization that there really was no going back from this point "Tsunade," he said thickly. "Tell me, are you fine with this?"

She could almost fume at the teasing touch that was about a centimeter from giving her the relief she desired. "I'm naked and wet you dumb snake, of course I'm fine with this!" She kissed him and sunk herself down on his entire cock.

The suddenness, tightness, and heat nearly made he came right there inside those warm loving walls of hers. A sound he's never heard himself make before escaped his lips and he groaned into her mouth, bucking slightly even deeper to envelop all of himself in her. His eyes fluttered open to see tears at the edges of her eyes and he quickly moved one hand to squeeze and fondle a breast, hoping to override the pain of breaking her virginity. She smiled at his effort and said, "Are you sure Jiraiya is the pervert in our group?"

"I have enough knowledge on a female's anatomy to know where they can be pleasured," he replied, pinching a hardened nipple and making her gasp in heady pleasure.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I'm a kunoichi of Konoha, this is nothing. Please move. I can feel that you want to. It's... it's getting bigger," she blushed.

Tentatively, he moved both hands back to grasp her buttocks and push herself up until he was halfway out of her. It was a struggle as her cunt squeezed and hugged him, not wanting to let it go. Just being out of her made him crave her all the more and he dug his fingers into her perky bottom as he thrusted back in, drawing out a loud moan from her throat. "More, more," she begged as she arched her back in pleasure. In and out, he moved with care despite his growing hunger and lust, knowing that she needed time to adjust to his penetration.

The whole experience was wonderful though, magnified by the fact that the person he was making love to was someone he considered just as perfect as he was. Maybe even more so. She was the direct descendant of the famed Senju clan. The vitality and great chakra she possessed was as much of a charming lure as her intelligence and skills.

"Orochi," she moaned as she gripped him tightly, feeling him smoothly slide in and out of her. "What is going through your mind right now?"

He smirked at how well she could read him and whispered, "I was just thinking how only you... are worthy of my cock, hime."

"Oh really?" She tried to come back with something to say but quite frankly, she wasn't very focused on words at the moment. The stimulation of his hard and long dick was reaching further and further into her womb, rubbing and messing up her insides so good that her toes curled.

"Of course. I know for certain, you would not bear me stupid children, Tsunade."

"Hmmmm," she purred as she squeezed her cunt around his hard meat even tighter, dragging her nails down his back side. "A little Orochimaru running around would be cute. I don't think I'm going to get pregnant from only one go though."

"You're so greedy," he grinned wickedly, showing a hint of his sharp teeth. "But we can think of having a baby after I rise up in rank some more. I have to ensure your spoiled princess lifestyle after all."

"And pay off my debts to the gambling sharks." She bounced on his cock herself, urging him to go faster. "Now stop talking and just fuck me."

"As you wish, princess." He squeezed her ass and began to pound into her, spreading his legs to give himself the stability for a standing love making session. More water splashed over the edges of the tub from the roughness and he hissed against his teeth as her tunnel grew even wetter and tighter. Burrowing his face into her neck, he bit and sucked hard on the tender skin, leaving marks all over her. He could feel her nails digging into his back and he groaned as the pain turned into pleasure as he continued to thrust into her at a quick clip.

The sound of slapping flesh, splashing waters and erotic noises of satisfaction pervaded through the air of the candle lighted bathroom, with the smell of hot sex dampened by the fragrant scent of vanilla and lavender. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she panted, "Let me do some of the work, baby."

If anyone else called him baby, he'd strangle them. But he held a soft spot for both his teammates and like how Jiraiya sometimes would jokingly slap his ass, he'd only bite his hand in warning instead of cutting it off for any other person. To Tsunade, he hummed and replied huskily, "Always so bold."

"No sweet and weak little girl for my Orochi, I know what you like," she said as she nibbled on his ear, flicking her tongue against his beautiful azurite earrings as he continued to bounce her up and down on his hot cock. It takes a strong man to give a standing fuck and she did love the feeling of being overpowered by him. At the same time, she would also like to be the one to put her handsome boyfriend under her, see his obsidian hair spread around him, be able to kiss and suck at that marble white skin beneath her and see him look up at her with those bright gold eyes of his.

"I think a dominatrix would be quite hot," he said with a smirk, slowing down his thrusts to tease her.

"Then things are looking hot in the future." She kissed him hard on the lips before motioning him to let her get down. As he pulled out of her, she couldn't help but make a small sound at the loss, feeling suddenly empty on the inside. "Take me from behind," she moaned, putting her hand down between her legs to keep it stimulated.

"I thought you wanted to do some of the work," he chuckled.

"After you take me from behind, I'll work you back up and jumped you," she said with a turn of her nose, her smile widening as the second hand moved up to fondle a breast. She could tell that the show she was putting on for him was keeping his cock hard and making him want her even more. Turning around, she braced both hands on the edge of the tub and shook her bouncy soft butt at him. Spreading her legs, she looked over at him with her eyes half glazed. "Now Orochimaru." She cried out when he penetrated her in one smooth shot, the tip of his long dick kissing the edge of her womb. He was hungry, and how she loved that. His chest laid down on top of her back and she could feel how hard his nipples were. They felt like little pebbles on her back. "Touch my breasts," she moaned as he leisurely struck up a slow pace, trying to get used to the new position. As she asked, his hands snaked up to squeeze and massage her heavy breasts and he continued to saw himself in and out of her.

Both of them were on fire and when he stood up to quicken his pace into her, his fingers digging into her waist, it wasn't long before she lost it. The hard pounding he was giving her made her walls constrict hard around him, begging for the warmth and life of his seed. She reached down to rub at her clit and in a few seconds, she screamed as she came, her juices flooding her cunt and squeezing him as hard it could. But he continued to push in and out of her, making her breasts sway back and forth as her vision was touched with spots of black from how hard the orgasm was. She could tell he was also close however and she gripped the edge of the tub even tighter, feeling him reach deep inside her and brushing up against her G-spot.

He thrust hard two more times before he pulled out and came all over her back, breathing hard and slightly shaking. Her legs felt like complete jelly and she collapsed to her knees in the water, feeling like she was floating on air as she leaned her head back against the tub. She was satisfied, but she still wanted more despite the hard workout he had put her virgin body though. It was like tasting the greatest sake in the world, sake that could make your head spin from one cup. Still, you're addicted to it and you have to have more until you couldn't even stand up straight. That was what she wanted and she reached down to squeeze at a breast, moaning quietly in need.

"Tsunade," he panted, helping her stand up straight. He kissed her tenderly, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth this time.

"Hmmmmm." After a minute of making out with him in one of the most gentle manner she ever had with him, she pulled back and smiled at him, breathing in the steamy air that was laced with the smell of lavender and vanilla. Slowly, she stepped backwards and out of the tub, keeping a firm grip on his hand as she dragged him out with her. "I want the bed, Orochi."

He smirked and scooped off some of the foamy bubbles on her breasts and licked it from his hand. "We'll have to dry off first."

Her smile widened as she held up her arms, letting him towel her dry before doing the same to him. Boldly, she kissed the tip of his cock and she warmed with him doing the same to her breasts, the both of them giving each other a knowing look before she winked and wrapped herself in a towel. She could tell that he was curious as to why she had covered herself from the slight tilt to his head so she said, "What? It'll be cold when we leave this room."

"So should we put on pajamas and go to sleep then?" he asked, keeping her humored.

"I have a better idea of keeping warm," she said with a beckon of a crooked finger.

When they exited the washroom, she shivered slightly at the cold air of their room. It was probably warm since the fireplace right across from them was blazing and crackling away, but compared to the steamy hot bathroom, she considered it cold. Grabbing his hand, she began to drag him over to their bed, which was a king size bed with a translucent purple and red canopy hanging over it, shot through with sparkling silver threads. The headboard was solid black wood, that practically gleamed like a mirror and was engraved with pictures of ivy and flowers. Big plush deep purple pillows with ruffles piled up against it and the blanket was heavy, luxurious and a passionate red color with edges of gold. Two tall windows showed a beautiful snowing dark night sky and the curtains were also the same red. To the left was a door that led to their bathroom, to the right was a seating area with the roaring fireplace and deep red couches, circling a glass table with a vase of red roses.

This was a room made for loving, long and deep into the night and she was going to take full advantage of it and the time they had together for this mission. Climbing onto the bed, she crawled backward until her back hit the pillows and headboard. Leaning back comfortably, she tilted her head at the canopy. "Please?"

He smirked and stretched his arms to untie their red and purple canopy, letting the fabric down to envelop them into their own world. Inside the darker space, he moved until he was over her and placed both hands down on her shoulders. "Still cold?" he teased, touching the edges of her white towel.

"Yes. So fix that," she whispered as she slipped it off to bare her body to his sight once more. She groaned when he laid himself down on her and began kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulders, his long hair tickling her as it fell over him in a beautiful dark curtain. One of her leg moved up to rub up and down his and she could feel him growing hard again, pressing up against her stomach. She gasped when he moved down her body to gently give a swift lick to her breasts.

Orochimaru brushed his nose against them and whispered, "I've never really cared for sweets. But these caramel colored nipples of yours are giving me second thoughts." He sucked one into his mouth hungrily, teasing the nipple with his tongue and with his other hand, made sure her other breasts also got the attention it deserved as well.

"Enough with the foreplay," she rasped, her body arching off the bed in lust. Rolling him under her, she looked down and pulled at his silky long hair, loving the way it spread around him in such a beautiful manner. It was like someone had purposefully and artfully spread them to prepare him for a photograph. The obsidian black contrasted beautifully with the passionate red of the blanket and white of his skin. He was a complete work of art, completed with golden burning eyes, outlined by soft violet and then touched with lacy black lashes. His body looked like it had been sculpted from a marble sculpture. If someone did photograph him right now, she'd kill to have the picture.

Grinding against him and spreading her wetness across his tone stomach, she said sultrily, "I hope you're ready for the ravishing of a lifetime, you beautiful ass."

He smirked and slipped a hand down squeeze her butt cheeks. "Go as hard as you want, Tsunade-hime. You can heal me and then we go do it all over again."

She purred as she reached down to guide him into her. As she slowly lowered herself over the cock that had made her a woman, she moaned in delight and gyrated her hips, feeling it rub inside her with a tight and marvelous friction. "I hope it feels like this forever."

His voice was strained as he struggled to push himself up into her. "As long as I can be as creative in the bedroom as I am with inventing new techniques, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good," she panted as she slowly began to increase her pace, her heart beating fast as the head of his cock reached into her very womb and lovingly caressing her sensitive tunnel. "I like to be spoiled."

"I know," he chuckled, having grown up with her and knowing that side of her very well. He groaned when she raised herself up and sunk down rather quickly, and his hands pulled at a handful of red fabric of their blanket. For the next little while, there were no words, just sinful sounds of pleasure and bodies joined in heated passion. Golden hair meeting with black, snow white skin sliding against a less pale but still creamy colored skin, caramel nipples rubbing against a pair of darker ones and a masculine voice mingling with a more womanly one in pure bliss until she climbed on top of him once again, reaching the end of her limits.

Orochimaru rarely sweat, since his serpentine nature had carried far into his body's look and behavior. But he could feel a thin sheen of it coat him as they continued far into their lovemaking. After coming the first time, he was able to last much longer but he could feel himself starting to lose it once again. Roughly pushing her off him, he pushed her down before impaling him in one smooth stroke, relishing in the cry she let out before he began to pound away at her with rapid speed. She was so wet that he moved easily enough and he move a hand down to rub at her clit. "Come for me, Tsunade," he panted, his fingers and cock moving fast and rough.

"Orochimaru," she moaned as she bucked up, her legs tensing up and her toes curling and bunching up the blanket. She began pinching at both of her nipples to help her further along and she said hoarsely, "Inside me please. Inside."

"No, you might get pregnant," he said, shaking his head. He hadn't worked enough yet to ask for the Senju heiress's hand in marriage. He didn't have enough money yet to afford a family. But there was no question that he was highly charmed to the idea of producing an heir, someone to continue his legacy and in a way, he would reach immortality through a child. Most of all, he would have a child to call his own, something made from his blood and that of the noble and powerful Senju clan, a child that would take the world by storms. Most of all, a child he would love with all of his heart just as his own parents loved him before they were killed.

She moaned as he continued to stroke in and out of her, harder and bigger than ever. "It's fine. My family would probably make us get married right away if you got me pregnant. Nawaki would love a little nephew or niece too."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me, hime," he panted as he struggled against his body and heart's desires, trying to keep logical and do what was right. But Tsunade was definitely making it hard for him as she writhed beneath him and her cunt squeezed and contracted him hard as she orgasm a second time, trying to milk him for everything he's worth. Pulling himself out of her before he could regret it, he stroked himself quickly and came all over her stomach, staining her beautiful skin with the evidence of his satisfaction. Leaning down, he kissed her hard and moved his hand to tangle into her hair before saying, "Once you're on pills, I'll fill you up with my seed. So much so that you won't go hungry till the next day."

"I'm a big girl with a big appetite, so I hope you're ready to keep that promise," she whispered sleepily, glowing with happiness and love. As he laid down and moved to pull the blanket over them, she snuggled into his chest. "Shouldn't we get cleaned up first?" she yawned.

"I like the fact that my smell is all over you," he hummed as he licked her cheek, his tongue being capable of both taste and smell like the snakes he adored. Holding her tight and reveling in the warmth of her body, he could feel himself starting to drift off as well. In this little space closed off by the purple and red canopy, heated by his lover and the fireplace, he was utterly content and happy with life. He couldn't remember feeling like this since the day he was orphaned. The lust for power and knowledge still burned deep within him, but right now, perhaps the flame of love and happiness burned brighter.

She smiled and reached up to pat his cheek. "I always knew your beautiful long hair would be spread across my pillows one day, Orochi."

He laughed. "The same way a moth is drawn to a flame, the windmill can only be spun by the wind. Perhaps it is inevitable that we would end up like this the first day we laid eyes on each other."

"The windmill always waits. But..." Her voice grew slightly sad, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"I've never believed in investing my time in fleeting matters. My love for you, the only woman that I've ever considered to be strong enough to survive till the end with me, is eternal. No matter how much the wind changes, no matter how dark or cold, it will always return to the windmill." He kissed her softly one more time before he fell asleep with her listening to his heart and he to her murmurs of affection.

* * *

Darkwings13: (ˆ⌣ˆԅ) If you think I should do more lemon for this gorgeous couple, let me know in the reviews. To my lovely pervy readers from Winds of Change, hope you like this. I'll address all reviews from chapter 43 in the next chapter of the main fic.


End file.
